L'inconnu du parc
by Diablot's
Summary: TWO-SHOT/ Nick est nouveau en ville. Il arrive avec sa fille dans un tout nouveau parc et immédiatement, cet inconnu l'intrigue. Qui est-il ? Que cache-t-il ? Nick va-t-il pouvoir devenir son ami? Et après, que se passera-t-il ?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Après une longue absence de ce site, je fais mon retour avec un Two-Shot donc je vous présente le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai bossé dur dessus :p

Pour les lecteurs de A cause d'un frère, non la fiction n'est pas abandonnée, avec Appel's on est simplement très occupées du coup on ne trouve pas beaucoup de temps pour se poser et vraiment écrire. On va dire qu'elle est en pause mais promis, vous aurez la suite.

**Disclaimer:** Glee n'est pas à moi, Niff n'est pas à moi et les autres personnages intervenant le sont encore moins (enfin, si Micky peut-être, bien qu'elle ai été inventée avec Appel's)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :) (la suite est écrite donc à vous de montrer que vous voulez la connaitre !)

* * *

**L'inconnu du parc et le père, sauveur**

**Chapitre 1**

Le parc de jeux, quel bel endroit. Tous ces enfants qui s'amusent tandis que leurs parents font connaissance. Ils parlent entre eux et passent un bon moment. C'est toujours comme ça au parc de jeux, c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait et que tous les problèmes étaient laissés de côté. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était là, l'inconnu. Personne ne le connaissait, il était toujours là après l'école, il s'asseyait sur le même banc, il n'était jamais pris, c'était son banc. En réalité tout le monde l'évitait, tous les parents avaient des à priori qui faisaient qu'il n'était guère apprécié.

Cet inconnu était blond, il avait l'air fatigué, tout le temps. Enfin non, pas vraiment fatigué, extenué et si on s'intéressait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à lui, on saurait qu'il y a une raison. Il vivait sans que ce soit vraiment le cas. Mais personne ne le savait, les parents discutaient entre eux, répandant des rumeurs sur cet inconnu, sans qu'il le sache. En fait, il s'en doutait.

Ce jour-là au parc, il y avait un nouveau venu. Un père avec sa fille de 6 ans. Celle-ci s'était tout de suite précipitée vers les jeux laissant son père seul. Celui-ci se dirigea vers un banc et s'y installa. Peu de temps après, d'autres parents vinrent le voir et ils firent connaissance. Le nouveau venu s'appelle Nick, il élève seul sa fille Mickaëla et il vient d'arriver en ville. Mickaëla de son côté s'amusait bien, elle avait parlé à deux ou trois enfants mais elle était plutôt solitaire, étant fille unique. A un moment, elle alla demander un jus d'orange à son père et une fois la paille en bouche elle se balada un peu. Elle vit le banc où l'inconnu était installé et s'en approcha.

_« Bonjour »_, dit-elle de sa voix de petite fille, _« je m'appelle Mickaëla mais mes amis m'appellent Micky. »_

Le blond fut étonné lorsqu'il vit la petite, personne ne s'approchait de lui en général. Il lui offrit un léger sourire et répondit _« Bonjour. »_

_« Pourquoi vous-êtes tout seul ? »_ demanda-t-elle rapidement.

_« Eum… Parce que je réfléchis »_ Répondit-il pris au dépourvu par cette question.

La petite pencha la tête à cette réponse. _« Ça fait longtemps que vous réfléchissez ? Vous avez l'air de manquer de dodo. »_ Dit-elle de façon perspicace.

On dit bien que les enfants sont plus malins que ce qu'on pense non ? Ici, ça a bien l'air d'être le cas. La conversation continua ainsi sans que Jeff ne lui donne de réponse claire. Au loin cependant, une mère avait remarqué que la fille s'était approchée de l'inconnu. Elle prévint alors immédiatement Nick. _« Il faudrait surveiller votre fille, »_ dit-elle d'une voix concernée.

Nick fronça les sourcils. _« Pourquoi ? »_ demanda-t-il confus.

_« L'homme avec qui elle est, il n'est pas sûr. »_ Dit-elle en faisant un geste de la tête vers le banc. _"Il est ici tous les jours mais n'a pas d'enfant. On le soupçonne tous d'en vouloir à nous enfants. A votre place, je ferais attention."_

Le père lança un regard vers sa fille et l'inconnu. Il fut légèrement inquiet et ne quitta pas sa fille des yeux quand il demanda_ « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »_

_"Eh bien, il vient ici, sans enfant, il est toujours là à regarder les petits jouer. Ca suffit pour se poser des questions ! Il est en train d'analyser les lieux pour mieux les attirer. On interdit nos enfants de l'approcher, c'est plus sûr."_

_« Vous n'êtes jamais allé le voir pour être sûr ? »_ Demanda-t-il

_« Non ! Si on leur interdit d'aller le voir, on ne peut pas non plus ! »_ Répondit la femme.

_« Alors peut-être qu'il ne veut rien faire… »_ Supposa-t-il

_« On ne préfère pas prendre de risques. »_ Dit-elle

Nick n'ajouta rien d'autre, l'air de cette femme l'énervait déjà. Elle parlait au nom de tous et croyait tout savoir. Nick avait toujours son regard sur sa fille et ne voyait rien de mal dans ce que l'inconnu avait l'air de faire. La femme à côté de lui soupira exaspéré et marmonna un _« Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre »_ alors qu'elle s'en allait. Nick ne lui jeta même pas un regard et leva les yeux au ciel. Il vit ensuite sa fille s'éloigner de l'inconnu et aller jeter sa brique de jus. Il sourit en voyant sa fille se débrouiller seule. Elle retourna ensuite jouer.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi il continua de surveiller sa fille parmi les autres enfants mais jetait de temps en temps des regards à l'inconnu. Il appela sa fille pour rentrer après un moment. L'inconnu de son côté resta jusqu'à ce que tous les parents aient ramené leurs enfants chez eux. Il rentra alors à son tour et passa une soirée monotone comme toutes celles de ces derniers mois.

Le lendemain la même scène se joua. Nick vint au parc, Mickaëla alla jouer et il s'installa sur un banc Il remarque que l'inconnu était à nouveau là, toujours à regarder les enfants. Cet homme l'intriguait. Il ne voulait pas croire ce que la mère lui a dit la veille et il aimerait avoir lui-même une explication sur son comportement.

Micky alla voir l'homme à nouveau et celui-ci, connaissant les rumeurs qui courraient à son propos, la poussait à ne pas revenir. Seulement elle était têtue et continua à lui poser toutes sortes de questions auxquelles Jeff répondit plus ou moins vaguement.

Après un moment, elle s'éloigna et ce fut au tour de Nick de se lever pour aller le voir. Parmi les parents, la mère de la veille avait cessé de parler pour fixer ce que le nouveau venu allait oser faire en marmonnant des choses comme le fait qu'il montrait le mauvais exemple, qu'elle espérait qu'au moins la mère de cette petite fille lui offrait une éducation digne de ce nom. Elle tenta de ramener l'attention sur Nick, certaines mères s'y intéressèrent, étant certainement amies mais la plupart ne se préoccupèrent pas de ce qui se passait.

Nick s'approcha du banc de l'inconnu et s'installa à ses côtés, regardant devant lui pour commencer. Jeff fit comme si de rien n'était mais il était surpris de la venue de Nick.

_« Bonjour, »_ dit Nick pour briser le silence.

Jeff ne répondit pas. Nick toussota gêné et commença à parler d'un sujet comme un autre. _« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. »_

Jeff tourna la tête et le fusilla du regard. _« Personne ne vous a dit de ne pas vous approcher ? »_

Nick eut un léger mouvement de recul au ton que Jeff a employé, ne s'attendant pas à ça. _« Eum… Si, »_ répondit-il honnêtement.

_« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »_ demanda-t-il sur le même ton en tournant à nouveau la tête pour regarder devant lui.

_« Je n'aime pas les rumeurs. Je préfère demander la vérité aux personnes concernées. »_ S'expliqua Nick.

_« Et quoi ? Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous parle comme si on se connaissait ? »_

_« Eh bien, j'espérais qu'on pourrait devenir amis ? Je suis nouveau en ville. »_ S'enquit Nick

_« Je suis certain que les parents seront contents de le devenir. »_ dit Jeff, le ton monotone.

_« Les autres parents ne sont pas intéressants, une particulièrement, m'exaspère. »_

_« La commère, »_ constata simplement Jeff, _« c'est elle qui a lancé les rumeurs. »_

La voix de Jeff était toujours froide mais il avait parlé à Nick sans forcément y être obligé. Peut-être que Jeff n'était pas complètement fermé... Après ça, Nick ne pouvait pas simplement lui demander ce qui se passait, il n'aurait pas répondu. Alors il alimenta simplement la discussion même si Jeff ne répondait pas beaucoup pour le moment. Ils continuèrent quelques jours comme ça et Micky était contente que son père se soit rapproché de l'inconnu parce qu'elle l'aimait bien.

Un jour cependant, Jeff avait hésité à venir. Il savait que s'il parlait à Nick ce jour-là, il allait devoir tout lui dire parce que ce jour était particulier. Ca faisait un an… Il s'était tout de même rendu dans le parc. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait parler à Nick. Il s'était donc risqué à y aller.

Le blond s'installa sur son banc habituel, l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière. Il laissa son regard s'évader au loin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la petite Micky courir vers lui. Après lui avoir dit bonjour et qu'elle soit allée jouer, Nick lui fit finalement la remarque._ « T'as l'air crevé. »_

_« Ouais… J'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière. »_ Il ne pouvait pas mentir.

_« Comment ça se fait ? »_ demanda Nick curieux.

Jeff resta quelques temps silencieux et Nick compris que ça avait à voir avec le sujet « tabou ».

_« Si tu veux pas en parler c'est pas grave… »_ Le rassura Nick.

_« Non, non… Je… c'est bon. »_ Il resta tout de même silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une inspiration. _« Sarah venait aussi jouer dans un parc comme celui-là, »_ commença-t-il.

_« Sarah ? »_ demanda Nick, espérant l'aider.

_« C'était ma fille. »_

Nick ne dit rien, « c'était »… Est-ce que ça voulait dire ce qu'il pensait ?

_« Elle a été renversée par une voiture, »_ dit Jeff d'une petite voix, _« il y a un an aujourd'hui… »_ Finit-il la gorge nouée.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Nick ne sut pas quoi répondre. _« Je suis désolé… »_ Murmura-t-il, même si ça ne servirait à rien.

Jeff soupira et baissa la tête. Il passa son pouce sous ses yeux pour arrêter les quelques larmes qui avaient commencé à couler. Nick se mordit la lèvre en le regardant, il hésita quelques secondes à le prendre dans une étreinte mais se décida tout de même à passer ses bras autour du corps du blond. Celui-ci se tendit quand il le sentit.

_« Lâche-moi… »_ Marmonna-t-il.

Il n'était pas assez à l'aise pour ça. Et puis maintenant qu'il y repensait il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait parlé à Nick. Tout à coup, il ne comprit pas pourquoi, il était en colère contre lui-même et se dégagea lui-même des bras de Nick. Ce dernier, confus, se laissa faire mais il comprit tout de même Jeff. On lui avait déjà dit qu'il se montrait trop affectif.

Il regarda Jeff et ce dernier avait l'air renfermé à nouveau. Il ne s'était plus ouvert de cette façon depuis qu'il avait dû raconter à son frère ce qui s'était passé, il y a un an. Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher de Nick surtout s'il avait également une fille. Plus il réfléchissait et plus il se mettait à paniquer, et s'il arrivait la même chose à Micky ou Nick ? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, il devait partir, vite.

Nick de son côté ne savait rien de ce que Jeff pensait. Le blond avait les yeux fixés dans le vide, les larmes ayant coulé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Tout à coup il se leva et s'en alla sans rien dire. Nick tenta de le retenir en l'appelant mais en vain. Micky était en train de courir vers eux lorsqu'elle vit cette scène, ce qui l'arrêta net dans sa lancée. Elle courut vers Jeff pour qu'il ne parte pas mais ce dernier atteint la sortie du parc avant elle et son père lui avait interdit de sortir sans lui. Elle retourna donc tristement vers son père et demanda _« Papa, il est allé où Jeff ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… »_ Répondit Nick en soupirant, _« il est sûrement rentré chez lui. »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? Je voulais jouer avec lui ! »_

_« Pas aujourd'hui ma puce… »_

A peine rentré chez lui, Jeff alla se coucher et fixa le plafond. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, que ça n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce jour fatidique, à chaque scène. Du moment où il était sorti dans le jardin, Sarah ayant disparu, au klaxon suivi du crissement de pneu et du bruit bizarre… Puis la vue du corps de sa fille. Ça avait été comme si tout s'était arrêté pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures puis le chauffeur de la voiture était sorti pour aller voir la petite. A ce moment, Jeff s'était précipité à ses côtés en criant :_ « Laissez là c'est ma fille ! »_ Tout était allé vite après ça. L'ambulance, l'hôpital, le médecin. _« Je suis désolé… »_ Ca avait été la fin de son monde.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les nombreux coups portés à la porte d'entrée. La personne qui voulait entrer prit finalement l'initiative d'enclencher la poignée, découvrant que ce n'était pas fermé à clef. Le frère de Jeff, Ross entra dans l'appartement et appela le blond. N'ayant aucune réponse, il chercha son frère, le trouvant finalement dans la chambre. Il ne répondait pas à son téléphone alors Ross s'était rendu chez Jeff, sachant que ce jour était malheureusement important…

Ross posa une main sur l'épaule de Jeff. _« Hey, grand frère, »_ dit-il doucement.

Jeff tourna la tête vers lui, reprenant ses esprits. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait été comme coupé du monde pendant quelques minutes. Il soupira et demanda à Ross _« Pourquoi tu es là ? »_

_« Tu sais pourquoi… »_ Répondit-il, ne reste pas seul aujourd'hui.

_« En quoi ça changerait des autres jours ? »_ demanda-t-il

Et c'était vrai, même si ça faisait pile un an, c'était un jour comme un autre qui avait déjà été dur et qui le sera encore pour le reste de l'après-midi, la soirée, la nuit…

_« Allez Jeff, viens au moins chez moi, pour pas être seul. »_

_« Tu sais que j'ai déjà refusé. »_

_« Je te parle pas de venir t'installer. Juste pour la nuit, s'il te plait. »_

Après quelques échanges de plus, Ross réussi à convaincre Jeff de le suivre. C'est ainsi qu'un moment plus tard, tous les deux se retrouvèrent chez le plus jeune. Jeff déposa le sac, qu'il avait rapidement fait, dans la chambre d'ami. Jeff remarqua ensuite l'absence de Thad, le mari de Ross, et de Rayan, leur enfant.

_« T'es tout seul ? »_ demanda-t-il étonné.

_« Ils sont allés chez les parents de Thad. »_

Il ne précisa pas qu'ils avaient laissé volontairement Ross seul pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de Jeff, même si ce dernier s'en doutait.

_« Oh. »_ Dit-il simplement.

_« Bon, euh, chinois ce soir, ça te dit ? »_ demanda-t-il sachant que c'était la nourriture préférée de Jeff.

Cela fit légèrement sourire le blond. En fait, il ne savait pas comment se comporter, d'un côté il était mal mais en même temps il ne voulait pas être méchant avec son frère.

_« Oui, pourquoi pas. »_ Dit-il, se contentant d'une réponse simple

Ross sourit et alla téléphoner. C'est ainsi qu'une fois le repas fini, une fois la soirée passée, Jeff se retrouva seul sur le lit de la chambre d'ami.

La soirée s'était on va dire, pas trop mal passée mais maintenant qu'il était seul il sentait que ça allait être difficile à nouveau. Il tourna sur lui-même pendant plusieurs heures et finit par s'endormir…

Tout était flou, il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais tout à coup il y eu un choc, une voiture, un corps. Une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas Sarah. Il s'éveilla en sursaut sans se rendre compte qu'il avait crié. Ross ne tarda pas à entrer dans la chambre.

_« Jeff ? Ça va ? »_ Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le blond le regarda confus avant de secouer la tête et de se replier sur lui-même, les genoux contre son torse.

_« C'est Sarah ? »_ demanda Ross.

Il fut étonné lorsque Jeff secoua la tête.

_« Alors quoi… ? »_

Jeff ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce cauchemar était pire que les autres car ce n'était pas arrivé. L'accident de Sarah étaient des images qui le hantaient mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était passé. Alors que là…

Ross s'était assis à côté de lui et lui caressait le dos en chuchotant des choses qu'il espérait rassurantes.

_« C'était pas Sarah, c'était Micky… »_ Murmura Jeff

_« Qui est Micky ? »_ Demanda Ross, sans comprendre

_« Une petite fille que j'ai rencontrée au parc… Avec son père »_

_« T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?! »_ Devant le regard blasé et pas vraiment coopératif de Jeff, il continua_ « Pardon… C'est pas le moment. »_

Jeff soupira et fixa le mur. Ross n'osait rien dire de plus bien qu'il se posait des questions.

_« Je me suis trop attaché à eux… »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Ils étaient nouveaux en ville, il y a un mois environ et Nick, le père, est venu me voir. Peu à peu on s'est vu tous les jours et on est devenus ami, je suppose. J'y suis allé aujourd'hui et je lui ai raconté mais c'était que mauvaise idée. Je veux pas qu'il leur arrive la même chose, que Nick ait à vivre ça ou que je le revive… Je vais plus y aller. »_ Jeff avait débité ça, au début pour expliquer à Ross mais au final il se rendit compte qu'il parlait plus pour lui-même. Il avait pris sa décision.

Ross acquiesça à cela sans commenter, il comprenait à peu près. Ils restèrent ensemble le reste de la nuit, Jeff n'arrivant pas à retrouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain après-midi, Nick constata tristement, lorsqu'il se rendit au parc avec Mickaëla, que Jeff n'était pas là. Cela détériora légèrement l'humeur de Nick et Micky de son côté alla jouer mais elle se posait plein de questions à propos de Jeff. Questions auxquelles Nick n'avait pas de réponse.

Cela continua deux jours. Au bout du troisième, non seulement Jeff n'était toujours pas là mais en plus ce fût le retour de la « commère ». Elle jouait parfaitement le rôle de la mère hypocrite car quand elle se rendit compte de la disparition de Jeff, elle s'approcha à nouveau de Nick, tenant un discours qui exaspérait ce dernier.

_« Je savais que vous n'étiez pas mauvais en fin de compte ! Bien sûr, vous vous êtes rapproché de cet homme pour le faire fuir et protéger nos enfants. Merci beaucoup ! Que diriez-vous de prendre un café chez moi ? Ce week-end par exemple. Nos enfants pourraient se rapprocher et vous pourriez amener votre femme, je suis sûre qu'elle est exquise. Nous pourrions devenir de très bons amis. »_

Nick l'avait regardé d'un air perplexe tout le long de son petit discours. _« Je n'ai pas de femme, je ne bois pas de café et Jeff est quelqu'un de bien plus sympathique que vous. »_ Dit-il d'une voix presque glaciale.

Cette femme l'énervait au plus haut point et la dernière chose qu'il avait envie était de passer du temps avec elle. La femme prit un air hautain et répliqua _« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose que vous faites pour votre fille. »_

Comme si elle avait entendu qu'on parlait d'elle, Micky se précipita vers son père pour lui demander à boire. Nick interrompit sa discussion avec la femme –non pas que ça le dérangeait, au contraire- et donna une brique de jus d'orange à sa fille. Celle-ci perça la brique pour mettre la paille. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Micky oublia malencontreusement de tenir la brique par les languettes et était malencontreusement trop près de la femme. Elle appuya sur la brique et le jus d'orange gicla, une fois encore, malencontreusement, sur la robe de la femme.

_« Oh, oups… Pardon madame ! »_ dit Micky de sa voix d'ange.

Nick de son côté se retenait de rire en voyant la tête offensée de la mère.

_« Non mais quelle malpolie ! »_ S'exclama-t-elle. _« Et vous en êtes fier ? »_ demanda-t-elle à Nick.

Celui-ci ne put répondre sans laisser échapper un rire alors il préféra se taire. La femme toussota d'un air exaspéré et se tourna pour s'en aller. _« Pff, ma robe est bonne pour le pressing. Cet idiot a de la chance que je ne lui demande pas de le payer. »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle se fut éloignée, Nick mit une main dans le dos de sa fille. _« Il faut faire attention ma puce ! »_

Micky leva le regard vers son père et fit la moue. _« J'aime pas cette madame, »_ dit-elle.

Nick soupira, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la réprimander. _« Moi non plus, c'est vrai… »_

Jeff avait tenu la promesse qu'il s'était fait et n'était pas retourné au parc. Même s'il ne le vivait pas vraiment bien. Surtout parce que c'était sa tradition d'aller au parc, pour Sarah. Enfin, il voulait se persuader que c'était pour ça qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il s'était déjà dit que c'était pour autre chose, pour Micky… Pas pour Nick. Surtout pas. Non même, c'était idiot. Il ne s'était pas assez rapproché du père et de sa fille pour être dans cet état. Si ?

_'Si…'_ Lui criait son subconscient. Il ne voulait que ça. Revoir Micky. Et Nick. S'il n'avait pas aussi peur, s'il n'était pas aussi méfiant par rapport à son expérience, il se permettrait de ressentir des choses. Il se permettrait de se rapprocher de deux personnes qui avaient l'air de prendre une place de plus en plus grande dans sa vie…

Non, Jeff, arrête ! Ils ne prennent pas une place importante, c'est impossible. Tu ne les vois plus, ils vont disparaitre de ta vie, tu vas les oublier et tu reviendras à ta petite vie monotone.

Ce petit manège continua deux semaines. Après ces quinze jours, Ross se rendit compte que Jeff n'allait pas mieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à un miracle bien sûr, mais là, il avait même la sensation qu'il allait moins bien. Jeff lui avait expliqué en détail ce qui était nécessaire pour comprendre ce s'était passé mais il n'imaginait pas que Nick avait pris une place si important pour Jeff. Alors il poussa ce dernier à retourner au parc. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'intuition que ce Nick et sa fille allait pouvoir aider son frère. Jeff se rendit donc dans le parc cet après-midi comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'était pas certain que son frère ait eu raison de le pousser à faire ça mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire.

Il entra dans le parc avec un léger sourire –parce que oui, il fallait l'avouer, ça lui faisait tout de même plaisir de les revoir-. Il observa le parc et fronça les sourcils, normalement ils étaient déjà là à cette heure mais là, il ne les trouvait nulle part. Jeff alla faire le tour du parc pour les trouver. Il observa méticuleusement les enfants mais il ne trouva pas Micky. Son cœur se serra dans son torse. Ils étaient partis…

Jeff fit demi-tour et sorti du parc avant de prendre son téléphone. Pourquoi avait-il supprimé le numéro de Nick ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris… Il appela son frère qui décrocha presque immédiatement.

_« Jeff ? »_ dit-il étonné, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il l'appelle.

_« Ils sont pas là… »_

_« Oh… ils doivent juste avoir eu un empêchement. »_ Tenta de le rassurer Ross

_« Non… Ils sont partis. Je les reverrai plus. »_

_« Jeff, dit pas ça ! Tu les retrouveras. »_

_« Mouais… »_ Soupira le blond.

_« Allez, rentre chez toi et on verra ce qu'on fait. »_

Jeff préféra ne pas poser de questions et répondit simplement _« Okay, »_ avant de raccrocher. Ainsi il rentra chez lui, le moral toujours au plus bas.

Nick et Mickaëla de leur côté n'avaient pas disparus. Ils avaient simplement changé de parc. Sans Jeff, le dernier n'était plus attrayant du tout, surtout avec l'autre mère. Elle avait décidé de liguer les autres parents contre lui. C'était un échec mais Nick a tout de même préféré s'en aller.

La vie de chacun revint étonnement à la normale. Jeff ne pouvait pas joindre Nick et n'avait aucune idée d'où il était alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Nick de son côté, pensait que Jeff était énervé contre lui donc il n'osait pas appeler le blond. Seulement, Micky n'était pas de cet avis. Un jour quand son père ne le surveillait pas, elle prit le téléphone portable et chercha Jeff dans le répertoire. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle trouva le numéro. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Deux ou trois « bip » plus tard, Jeff répondit. _« Oui ? »_

_« Jeff ? »_ demanda-t-elle timidement

Le blond à l'autre bout ne voulait pas croire avoir reconnu cette voix. _« Micky ? »_ demanda-t-il tout de même.

_« Oui ! »_ répondit-elle joyeusement.

Jeff ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et demanda _« Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »_

_« T'es fâché ? »_ Demanda-telle

_« Non, bien sûr que non ! »_ Assura Jeff

_« Alors pourquoi on se voit plus… ? »_

_« Parce que… Je ne savais pas où tu étais. »_

_« Oh… Mais papa dit que tu veux plus nous voir. »_ Avoua Micky d'une petite voix.

_« Mais non ! Je t'assure que c'est pas vrai. »_

_« Promis ? »_

_« Je te le promets. Est-ce que Nick est là ? »_ La questionna Jeff.

_« Tu veux que je te le passe ? Mais il sait pas que je t'ai appelé… »_

_« Il sera pas fâché, t'inquiète pas. »_

_« D'accord, je vais le chercher. »_ Elle alla alors dans la chambre de son père et lui tendit le téléphone avec un sourire. _« Quelqu'un veut te parler ! »_

Nick prit le téléphone en fronçant les sourcils et regarda qui était en appel. Il écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard à sa fille avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. _« Jeff… ? »_

Ce dernier ferma les yeux à l'autre bout du fil et sourit. _« Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre. »_

_« Oh…. Euh oui, moi aussi ! »_

_« J'aurais appelé plus tôt mais supprimé ton numéro. J'aurais pas dû… »_

_« Tu… fais ce que tu veux. »_

Jeff rit légèrement. _« Vraiment ? »_

_« Ben… oui. »_ Dit Nick ne comprenant pas le but de cette question.

_« Alors je peux te voir ? »_

Ce fut au tour de Nick de demander _« Vraiment ? »_

_« Ben… oui ! »_ dit également Jeff, amusé.

_« T'es pas fâché ou quelque chose comme ça… ? »_

_« Si, au début, contre moi surtout… Mais je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais. »_

Nick n'en cru pas ses oreilles _« Toi aussi ! »_ Répondit-il, _« plus que ce que j'imaginais. »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »_ Rit Jeff, soulagé.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain même de cette conversation téléphonique, ils se retrouvèrent dans le nouveau parc que Nick et Micky fréquentaient. Ils se revirent et ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler, Micky les rejoignant de temps en temps et ils finirent par rentrer chez eux, chacun de leur côté.

Cela semblait contenter Jeff. Le fait d'avoir rencontré Nick le rendait plus joyeux. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ça lui permettait de mieux supporter la perte de sa fille. C'était la première fois en un an que quelqu'un extérieur à sa famille le supportait moralement et il se contentait de ça, c'était suffisant.

Nick cependant, après ces retrouvailles, avait senti que rien n'était égal à avant. Pour une très simple raison : il s'était attaché à Jeff plus qu'il ne le pensait. Oh non, il n'en était pas amoureux, n'allez pas imaginer ça ! De toute façon rien ne disait que Jeff était gay. Non, il s'était simplement attaché à lui, affectivement et il avait peur que Jeff s'en aille à nouveau. Il avait peur que si ce dernier le faisait, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Pas comme la dernière fois.

Il secoua la tête devant son café, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Jeff et… l'autre sont complètement différents. Et puis il avait été triste, mais plus pour sa fille que pour lui-même. Il soupira, de toute manière ça semblait voué à l'échec. Chacun partageait la vie de l'autre mais ils ne créaient pas une nouvelle vie, famille ensemble. Cependant de là à disparaitre complètement du jour au lendemain… C'était la dernière chose que Nick imaginait se passer. Heureusement qu'il était le père biologique de Mickaëla, au moins il n'avait pas eu de problèmes.

Enfin, dans tous les cas, même s'il avait surpassé ça, que ça n'avait pas été trop difficile, il avait tout de même été touché et il s'est rendu compte qu'on pouvait perdre n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Récemment, il s'était aussi rendu compte que si cela arrivait avec Jeff, il ne le vivrait pas aussi facilement. Il était devenu en peu de temps un ami très cher. Un ami…

_« Bon okay, peut-être plus qu'un ami, »_ s'avoua Nick un peu plus tard ce matin-là alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Jeff n'était sûrement pas gay. Et puis il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'une relation. Tiens, c'est vrai, qui était la mère de Sarah ? Il doutait que Jeff soit en couple. En fait il était presque certain que ce dernier était célibataire. Alors… est-ce qu'ils étaient séparés ? Etait-ce le décès de Sarah qui avait causé ça ? Et si… non… et si elle était aussi décédée ? Non. Enfin, pas en même temps que Sarah, ça c'est sûr. Avec l'accident qu'elle a eu, c'est impossible qu'elles soient mortes en même temps. Nick déglutit, arrête de penser à ça, se dit-il la gorge nouée et les larmes sur le point de couler. Dans ce genre de cas, on ne peut faire autrement que de s'imaginer à la place de l'autre.

_« Et si c'était une mère porteuse et que Jeff était gay… ? »_ Ne put s'empêcher de demander une petite voix. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie, pas de faux espoirs, se rappela-t-il. C'était devenu sa devise depuis que l'autre était parti. Au final, Nick se dit que tout ce qui faisait qu'il pensait de cette façon était qu'il avait de la peine pour lui et puis qu'il était la première personne avec qui il était vraiment devenu ami dans cette ville. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était qu'une impression, il n'en était pas amoureux c'était juste un très bon ami qui l'aidait et qu'il avait envie d'aider. Nick hocha la tête pour lui-même et se remit au travail.

Jeff quant à lui, ne se posa pas beaucoup de questions. Tout ce dont il se rendait compte était qu'il n'avait pas ressenti d'aussi fortes émotions pour personne depuis la mort de sa fille. S'il devait repenser à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand tout ça était arrivé, il pourrait définir trois phases. Au début il a été dévasté, il avait l'impression de mourir à son tour. Déjà à cette époque il était célibataire et bien que son frère était présent, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Après ça, il avait eu un moment, peut-être un mois où il s'était senti bien. Il avait cru qu'il avait fait son deuil et qu'il réussirait à passer à autre chose, à y penser un peu moins. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cet entrain, peut-être le fait que le travail réussissait plutôt bien. En tous les cas, pendant un court moment il avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre, ou au moins une envie de vivre.

Ça a été court parce qu'un mois plus tard il est retombé et depuis ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Il vivait, il survivait peut-être, il allait au travail pour pouvoir payer son appartement et le minimum dont il avait besoin. Il passait l'après-midi et la soirée au parc de jeu et le soir… Le soir il mettait la télévision pour ne pas être dans le silence. C'était sa vie, tout simplement mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Nick c'était différent. Depuis qu'il connaissait Nick, même si ça avait été compliqué au début, il avait de nouveau plaisir à faire certaines choses. Il était pressé de le voir chaque après-midi. En se levant il avait un léger sourire parce qu'il avait envie d'aller au parc. C'était étrange comme sensation mais grâce à Nick, il revivait. C'est pour ça qu'il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il aimait Nick, bien plus qu'un ami. Jeff avait rencontré de nombreuses personnes cette dernière année mais personne n'avait retenu son attention. Alors que Nick… Il tournait dans sa tête à longueur de journée.

Il y avait Micky aussi, cette petite fille si mignonne, qui lui rappelait Sarah. Il avait définitivement beaucoup d'affection pour cet enfant. En fait, c'est aussi ce qu'il pense d'elle qui le conforte dans l'idée qu'il aime Nick. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé Micky l'appeler papa…

Depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments envers Nick, il se sentait différent. Il était heureux d'être avec le brun, il appréciait de le voir mais en même temps, il était rongé par le fait qu'il devait cacher ses sentiments. Il voulait lui dire mais il n'osait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté… Il avait déjà vécu pire. Non, ce qu'il redoutait c'est que Nick veuille s'éloigner de lui à cause de ça. Il supporterait le rejet, pas l'absence de Nick dans sa vie.

Dieu sait que tous les deux pourraient rester bloquer dans cette situation, après tout c'est une histoire banale, deux amis qui s'aiment sans se le dire ou sans le savoir. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, la situation a évoluée grâce à une certaine personne après que Jeff et Nick aient mis leurs sentiments au clair chacun de leur côté.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey everybody !

Voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! A un moment dans le chapitre il y a une chanson, je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter en même temps.

_Appel's:_ Pas la peine du chantage, j'avais prévu de le mettre cet aprem O:) Contente que t'ai aimé (surtout le jus d'orange x) ) même si tu me déteste en même temps x)

**Disclaimer:** Pareil que dans le chapitre précédent :(

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le commentaire ! :)

* * *

Ca faisait environ deux semaines que Jeff et Nick s'étaient retrouvés. Jeff avait pris l'initiative d'appeler son frère plus souvent et cela réjouissait Ross même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Ce matin-là, il s'était décidé à rendre visite à Ross. Normalement Thad et Rayan devraient être présent aussi.

Jeff arriva devant la porte de leur maison et sonna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'était pas trop tôt et il était certain que Ross et Thad ne dormaient plus car Rayan avait l'habitude de les lever tôt pour regarder les dessins animés, malgré le fait qu'ils lui aient déjà dit qu'il pouvait allumer la télévision tout seul. En tous les cas, la porte s'ouvrit, pas longtemps après sur un Thad qui avait l'air de s'être tout juste réveillé. Oups, Jeff s'était-il trompé ?

_« Hey, Salut Jeff ! »_

_« Hello, je vous réveille ? »_ demanda-t-il inquiet.

_« Non, non t'inquiète. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Rayan nous a emmené sur le canapé mais on s'est rendormis. Bref, entre. »_ Finit-il en se poussant pour laisser entrer Jeff.

_« Merci, »_ dit-il en entrant, _« et désolé quand même… »_

_« C'est pas grave, ça fait plaisir de te voir. »_

Jeff n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant qu'une tornade brune ne saute dans ses bras.

_« Tonton ! »_ s'exclama Rayan joyeusement.

_« Coucou Rayan, »_ répondit Jeff en le serrant dans ses bras. _« Comment tu vas ? »_

_« Trop bien ! Il y a mon épisode préféré qui vient de passer à la télé mais papa Ross arrête pas de dormir, il est pas drôle. »_

Tiens, c'est vrai ça, Jeff n'avait pas encore entendu son frère. Il haussa un sourcil et jeta un œil vers le canapé d'angle du salon pour y découvrir son frère, avec pour seul vêtement un bas de pyjama, en train de dormir profondément une main reposant sur son torse et l'autre pendant dans le vide. Cela fit rigoler Jeff, c'était dingue qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé malgré le bruit. _« T'inquiète pas, je vais le réveiller papa ! »_

_« Ouais ! »_ S'enthousiasma Rayan. _« Ça marche toujours quand tu le fais. »_

Jeff reposa Rayan à terre et s'avança vers le canapé. Thad le regarda faire, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Cela fit sourire Thad de voir que le blond avait de nouveau envie d'embêter son frère.

_« Roooss, réveille-toi… »_

_« Hm… »_ Marmonna Ross, pas vraiment réveillé.

_« Rossounet, allez c'est l'heure… »_

_« Dimanche… Pas cours… Laisse-moi… »_ Réussi à marmonner à nouveau Ross avant de se tourner dos à Jeff.

Ce dernier ricana, il savait que Ross serait trop à l'ouest pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus en cours et définitivement pas un de ces dimanches d'adolescent où Jeff s'amusait à le déranger. Alors il était certain que la suite allait marcher. Il s'approcha vraiment de l'oreille de Ross et cria d'une voix faussement apeurée. _« Le monstre du placard ! »_

Ross sursauta et se redressa d'un seul coup, complètement réveillé. _« Non, non ! Pas de monstre, il y a pas de monstre, tu mens! »_

Jeff se mit à éclater de rire tout comme Thad et Rayan derrière lui. Ross regarda autour de lui puis posa le regard sur les trois personnes présentes.

_« Jeff ! »_ s'exclama Ross. Sans prévenir il se jeta sur son frère et commença à lui frapper la poitrine avant de s'en prendre aux cheveux adorés de Jeff. Ce dernier tenta vainement de se protéger mais ça ne servit pas à grand-chose alors il utilisa la dernière arme qui lui restait.

_« Pas de violence devant les enfants ! »_

Cela stoppa net Ross qui tourna le regard vers son fils qui hésitait entre rire et faire quelque chose, même s'il ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Ross se mit à rire nerveusement et lâcha Jeff. _« T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »_ Protesta le plus jeune.

_« J'ai tous les droits. »_ Répliqua Jeff en tirant la langue.

_« D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

_« J'avais envie de vous voir. »_

Ross jeta un regard à Thad en haussant un sourcil, ça faisait longtemps que Jeff n'avait pas agi de cette façon. Ce dernier profita du moment d'inattention pour pousser Ross et se relever.

Il regarda son frère affalé au sol et dit _« Et ben, on n'arrive toujours pas à me battre ? »_

_« Je te bats quand je veux ! »_ Rétorqua Ross en se levant.

_« Ouais, ouais, bref, vous m'offrez le petit-déjeuner ? »_

Thad avait anticipé ça et pendant que les deux frères se disputaient, il avait préparé la table et de quoi manger. Ils s'installèrent tous et commencèrent à discuter joyeusement, comme ils en avaient l'habitude encore une année auparavant. Après un moment Rayan s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, ayant marre du « blabla des adultes ». La conversation était revenue à plusieurs reprises sur Nick et finalement Thad et Ross eurent droit à toute l'histoire, le premier ne sachant rien de précis et le dernier ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé depuis que les deux s'étaient retrouvés.

C'était indéniable, Jeff allait mieux. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement mais Ross soupçonnait le fait que Jeff avait des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié envers Nick. Alors Ross profita d'un moment où Jeff était parti aux toilettes pour s'emparer de son téléphone laissé sur la table.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ lui demanda Thad

_« Je prends le numéro de Nick »_

_« Pour ? »_ demanda à nouveau le brun sans comprendre.

_« Ben, pour lui parler ! »_

Ainsi, Ross se dépêcha de déverrouiller le téléphone de Jeff. Son code était simple, relier 6 des 9 points en un S. Il ouvrit ensuite le répertoire et trouva le numéro de Nick sous 'Nicky'. _« Hm… Tu es déjà au surnom Jeff ? »_ Pensa Ross. Il reposa le téléphone à sa place juste avant que Jeff ne revienne.

_« Bon, on parlait de quoi ? »_ demanda Jeff en se rasseyant.

C'est ainsi que la journée passa, Jeff ne rejoignant pas Nick le dimanche après-midi.

Finalement, quand Jeff parti de chez Ross et Thad, le blond ne tarda pas à appeler Nicky. Ce dernier était tranquillement chez lui, il allait commencer à faire à manger quand son téléphone sonna. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que le numéro n'était pas enregistré dans son répertoire. Il décrocha tout de même et dit avec hésitation. _« Allo ? »_

_« Nick ? »_ demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

_« C'est moi. »_ Répondit-il ne reconnaissant pas la voix.

_« Je suis Ross, »_ dit-il. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer, _« le frère de Jeff. »_

Nick mit quelques secondes à parler. _« Ross, oui, Ross, bien sûr. Jeff m'a parlé de toi. »_

_« Génial ! »_ Dit Ross, au moins il ne raccrocherait pas en croyant que c'était une blague.

_« Euh… Comment t'as eu mon numéro ? Et pourquoi tu appelles ? »_ Nick fut soudain pris de panique. _« Jeff va bien ?! »_

_« Oui ! »_ S'empressa de le rassurer Ross. _« Tout va bien. En fait, ça va même mieux que bien. Jeff est venu à la maison aujourd'hui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas comporté comme ça. »_

_« Eum… C'est bien, je suppose. »_ Dit Nick, ne comprenant pas vraiment où Ross voulait en venir.

_« Non, tu comprends pas. Jeff n'avait pas été si… joyeux on va dire, depuis Sarah… Et j'ai des raisons de croire que c'est grâce à toi. »_ Conclus Ross.

_« A moi ? »_ S'étonna Nick

_« Oui, toi. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, du moins depuis que vous avez réglé vos problèmes, il a l'air de revivre. Aujourd'hui il m'a même fait une blague qu'il faisait quand on était enfants. »_ Finit Ross en se disant que ce dernier détail n'était pas forcément nécessaire.

_« Oh… »_ Nick ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

_« Merci… Même si tu ne t'es pas rendu compte du bien que tu faisais. Par contre, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. »_

_« Eum… de rien et rien de grave j'espère ? »_ S'inquiéta à nouveau Nick.

_« Non. Non absolument pas. Juste, quelque chose que je pense que tu as besoin de savoir. »_

_« D'accord. »_

_« Bon, alors voilà, il ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais je connais mon frère, je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi. »_ Dit Ross avec précaution.

_« Euh… Quoi ? »_ Nick crut qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

_« Ecoute, je veux pas te faire peur ou quoi et comme dit, il l'a pas dit clairement mais je le connais… Juste, si je lui parle il me répondra pas, il va nier alors peut-être que tu devrais essayer de lui parler. »_

_« Mais… Je sais pas, je suis perdu moi… »_ Répondit Nick honnêtement.

_« Je te demande pas de retourner ses sentiments, juste de mettre les choses au clair et… de pas lui faire de mal. Surtout de pas lui faire de mal ! »_

_« Okay… Je suppose que je peux essayer mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il me parlera ? »_

_« Rien, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Fait juste comme si je t'avais rien dit. Il va me tuer sinon ! »_ Finit Ross en rigolant légèrement.

Cela fit pouffer Nick. _« D'accord je ferai ça. »_

La conversation ne dura pas longtemps après ça et ils raccrochèrent tous les deux. Ross annonça à Thad qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre…

Nick de son côté réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait presque réussi à se mettre d'accord avec lui-même sur le fait que Jeff et lui étaient simplement amis. Il a pourtant suffi de ce simple appel pour que tout soit à nouveau chamboulé. Jeff ne parlerait pas à son frère de ce qui se passe dans sa tête alors que Nick donnerait tout pour pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un.

Bon alors résumons, maintenant il doit en parler à Jeff. A partir de là, qu'est-ce qui peut arriver ?

Dans un premier cas, Ross s'est trompé et Jeff ne l'aime pas. Dans ce cas Nick arrête de se poser des questions et ils restent amis. Bizarrement, en imaginant cette solution, Nick eut un pincement au cœur. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas…

Dans un deuxième cas, Ross ne s'est pas trompé et Jeff l'aime. La… C'est Nick qui a un dilemme, et ça ne pourra pas être réglé tant qu'il a des doutes sur ses sentiments. Il aime profondément Jeff mais est-il amoureux ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait devenir amoureux, si ce n'est pas encore le cas ?

Nick ne se rendit compte qu'il avait été dans ses pensées, immobile, au milieu de la cuisine, que quand Micky vint le voir pour demander quand le repas serait prêt. Il sortit de ses pensées et répondit. _« Dans une vingtaine de minutes, ma puce. »_ Il décida qu'il ferait simplement un plat de pâtes pour ce soir.

Le lendemain, Nick chercha Micky à l'école et se rendit à l'heure habituelle dans le parc. Jeff s'y trouvait déjà, un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant Nick approcher. Son attitude avait presque entièrement changée depuis la semaine précédente. Sa façon d'agir l'étonnait lui-même mais après tout… Il se sentait bien alors c'était l'essentiel. Jeff avait pris comme une résolution. Quand il s'était rendu compte de la façon dont Nick le rendait, il s'était dit qu'après tout, même si le brun ne retournait pas ses sentiments, il devrait profiter de la relation qu'il a avec ce dernier et avec sa fille. Peut-être devraient-ils se voir ailleurs qu'au parc ?

Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait la maison de Nick. Et à propos de son frère, il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient éloignés sans le vouloir et certainement pas à cause de Ross. C'était lui et uniquement lui qui avait mis de la distance à cause de sa déprime permanente, peut-être même dépression ? Il ne savait pas, il avait toujours refusé d'aller voir un médecin, psychologue ou peu importe. Il ne pensait pas que ça lui servirait. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux –même s'il avait encore du mal à s'en rendre compte- c'était trop tard pour dire s'il avait raison ou non. Dans tous les cas, il était là et avait bien l'intention de profiter ou du moins d'essayer.

Micky lui raconta sa journée pendant qu'elle mangeait son goûter et peu après elle s'en alla pour jouer. A partir de là, Nick et Jeff commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien avant de ne plus rien dire. Pendant quelques minutes il y eut un blanc entre eux et en réalité, tous les deux profitèrent de ce moment pour réfléchir à comment annoncer ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Finalement ils prirent tous les deux la parole en même temps.

_« Je voulais te proposer un truc. »_ dit Jeff

_« Il faut qu'on parle. »_ Annonça Nick.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux sans savoir quoi dire avant que Nick prenne la parole. _« Vas-y, toi d'abord. »_

Jeff le regarda bizarrement quelques secondes, « il faut qu'on parle » n'annonçait jamais une bonne nouvelle. Il commença tout de même avec sa proposition. _« Depuis le temps qu'on se voit dans ce parc, tu veux pas qu'on se voit ailleurs ? Chez un de nous deux, dans un café… sans Micky ? »_ Osa-t-il ajouter.

_« Euh… Ouais, ouais, pourquoi pas… »_ Dit-il ne voulant absolument pas rejeter l'idée de Jeff avant de continuer, _« mais… Jeff est-ce qu'on est ami ? »_

_« Bien sûr, »_ s'empressa de répondre le blond.

_« Non, je veux dire, juste ami ? Ou est-ce qu'il y a plus ? »_

Cela rendit Jeff muet. Lui qui pensait que tout allait bien, il a fallu que Nick ramène ce sujet… Il soupira et choisi de répondre par une question, espérant éviter de répondre. _« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »_

_« Pour savoir… C'est tout, »_ dit-il, _« alors ? »_

Bon, il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

_« Il y a plus… Mais c'est pas grave ! Nick, je te promets qu'on peut rester amis malgré ça, ça n'interfèrera pas. Promis »_. Dit Jeff paniquant de plus en plus au fil de sa réponse.

_« Eh, eh, Jeff ! Calme-toi. »_ Intervint Nick en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond. _« Bien sûr qu'on peut rester ami mais… Je sais pas. »_

Jeff fronça les sourcils. _« Tu sais pas quoi ? »_

Nick prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à expliquer ce qui se passait dans sa tête. _« Ecoute… Je sais pas trop ce que je ressens. Je t'aime beaucoup en tant qu'ami mais j'ai des sentiments si forts, le genre que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour aucun ami, que je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou non. »_

Jeff se contenta d'hocher la tête. _« Je vois… C'est pas grave. J'ai ton amitié, ça me suffit. »_

Nick pinça les lèvres en regardant Jeff. Il se permit de prendre la main du blond avant de continuer. _« Non, tu comprends pas. Si on reste simplement amis je me poserais toujours des questions. »_

Cela rendit Jeff confus. _« Ce qui veut dire ? »_ demanda-t-il

_« Je veux bien te proposer quelque chose mais c'est un peu égoïste et je veux pas te faire souffrir alors… »_

_« Et ben… vas-y toujours, »_ dit Jeff n'imaginant vraiment pas ce que Nick pourrait lui proposer.

_« Okay, bon… Voilà, on pourrait... sortir ensemble et comme ça je me rendrai peut-être compte si j'ai des sentiments amoureux pour toi. Le problème c'est que si la réponse est non ça va te faire souffrir et je veux pas que ça arrive… »_

Jeff mit quelques secondes à répondre. _« Moi… Ça me va. Je veux dire, autant essayer, non ? Tant qu'on reste amis si c 'est non… »_

_« Oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! »_ Répondit Nick, certain de toujours vouloir garder ça.

Jeff se contenta d'hocher la tête. Un autre blanc s'installa entre eux et après un moment Jeff baissa les yeux sur leurs mains toujours liés. Nick suivit son regard et fut soudainement gêné. Il tenta de retirer sa main mais Jeff la retint.

_« On est ensemble, non ? »_ Demanda-t-il

_« Euh… Ouais, »_ dit Nick en souriant légèrement.

_« Cette situation est quand même bizarre… »_ Pensa Nick. Ils avaient décidé de se mettre ensemble, simplement comme ça, et maintenant ? Est-ce que quelque chose allait changer ? Est-ce qu'il devait agir comme avant ? _« Est-ce que je dois l'embrasser ? »_ Se demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers le blond.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Nick vit les yeux de Jeff passer de ses propres yeux à ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises. Alors que Jeff avait l'air d'hésiter, se penchant légèrement vers Nick, ce dernier se rappela où ils étaient et que Micky pourrait revenir à tout instant. Il secoua alors la tête et murmura à Jeff _« Pas maintenant… »_

Jeff eut un regard blessé sans s'en rendre compte, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Nick ne voulait pas._ « Je veux pas que Micky nous voit, »_ se justifia le brun.

_« Oh… Ouais… Je comprends, »_ dit Jeff.

Jeff fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir goûter aux lèvres de Nick mais il se répéta plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas un rejet, c'était juste de la protection envers Micky. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça, peut-être que ça la dérangerait… Si c'était le cas, Jeff n'avait aucun doute que Nick préfèrerait le confort de Micky, et il le comprenait complètement. Jeff soupira et ça ne passa pas inaperçu pour Nick. _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ Demanda-t-il.

Jeff préféra dire à Nick ce qu'il craignait. _« Si Micky n'est pas d'accord qu'on soit ensemble… »_

_« Elle le voudra, »_ intervint Nick sans le laisser finir, _« elle t'adore ! »_

Jeff n'ajouta rien mais le regarda incertain. _« T'inquiète pas, »_ ajouta le brun en caressant instinctivement le dos de la main de Jeff avec son pouce.

C'est ce moment que choisi Micky pour revenir. Dès que Nick le remarqua, il enleva sa main de celle de Jeff, au désespoir de ce dernier. Pour rassurer Jeff, Nick prit Micky sur ses genoux dès qu'elle fut assez proche. Il sourit au blond puis demanda à Micky. _« Dis, moi, ma puce, est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que Jeff vienne à la maison ce soir ? »_

A ces mots les yeux de Jeff s'écarquillèrent, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Micky, elle, fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers lui avant de regarder à nouveau son père. _« Oh oui, ça serait trop bien ! »_

_« Ca te va ? »_ demanda Nick à Jeff.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. _« D'accord, »_ dit-il simplement.

Micky sauta des genoux de son père et entama une danse de la joie en chantonnant. _« Jeffou il vient à la maison ce soir ! »_

Jeff haussa un sourcil à l'utilisation du surnom tandis que Nick tenta de retenir un rire. Après avoir fini sa petite danse, Micky se tourna vers les deux adultes. _« On y va tout de suite ? »_ demanda-t-elle pressée.

_« Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? »_ Demanda Nick étonné. D'habitude elle insistait pour rester le plus longtemps possible.

_« Ben non… Si Jeff vient avec il y a pas besoin ! »_ Expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

Aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire après cela et Nick se contenta de ranger les affaires et d'annoncer. _« C'est parti ! »_

_« Tu me portes ? »_ Demanda Micky en se mettant devant Jeff et en levant les bras.

Le blond s'exécuta volontiers, il se baissa et pris Micky dans ses bras tandis que Nick souriait dans son coin.

La petite passa ses bras autour du cou de Jeff et joua avec les cheveux qui tombaient sur la nuque du blond. Jeff la laissa faire. Nick habitait un peu loin du parc, étant donné qu'il évitait celui qui se trouvait près de chez lui, il était donc venu en voiture. Une fois arrivée à cette dernière, Jeff reposa Micky pour qu'elle s'installe sur son siège. Le fait qu'il sente encore le poids sur ses bras alors qu'il avait reposé Micky montrait qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de porter un enfant. Il eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Il s'installa à la place du passager avant et tenta de refouler la nostalgie qui l'envahissait. Nick remarqua que Jeff faisait une drôle de tête. _« Ca va ? »_ demanda-t-il

Jeff tourna la tête vers lui et fit un léger sourire. _« Oui, t'inquiète pas… Ca va aller en tout cas. »_

Nick hocha simplement la tête et démarra la voiture. Après une dizaine de minutes, la voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble dans une rue tranquille. Jeff sortit de la voiture et observa Micky courir vers la porte et composer le code pour ouvrir. Elle attendit ensuite que Nick arrive, son sac d'école et le sac à dos dans les bras. Jeff rit légèrement en voyant Nick tenter de fermer la voiture tout en portant les sacs. Jeff vint à son aide et le débarrassa d'un sac.

_« Merci, »_ marmonna-t-il en fermant enfin la voiture.

_« Bon, vous venez ? »_ S'impatienta Micky.

Nick leva les yeux au ciel. _« Si tu venais m'aider, ça irait plus vite, »_ répliqua-t-il.

_« Mais papa, tu me dis toujours d'aller ouvrir la porte ! Et puis Jeff il t'aide là. »_

Jeff ne se mêla pas à leur dispute enfantine et se contenta de sourire en suivant Nick vers l'entrée.

Lorsque Jeff entra dans l'appartement, il put distinguer une grande pièce. Directement à sa droite se trouvait le canapé face à la télévision. Au fond, se trouvait une grande bibliothèque et à côté une porte fenêtre qui menait au balcon. A l'arrière du canapé était installée la table à manger. Le tout était décoré sobrement, un parquet clair et des meubles modernes. En avançant un peu, Jeff vit à sa gauche un bar qui séparait la cuisine du reste de la pièce. La cuisine avait une taille moyenne et était composée de meubles rouge et chocolat. Une porte était à côté de la cuisine, il supposa que c'était la buanderie ou le garde-manger. Un peu plus loin, Jeff vit 4 portes fermées. C'était certainement les chambres et la salle de bain. Les murs étaient décorés de quelques tableaux et à côté d'une des portes se trouvait une chaine hifi. Il trouva l'appartement agréable et compris pourquoi Nick avait choisi de vivre ici. Peu de temps après, Jeff et Micky se retrouvèrent assis au bar alors que Nick leur servait à boire.

Micky termina rapidement son verre et supplia presque Jeff de venir avec elle pour qu'elle lui montre sa chambre. Jeff regarda Nick sans savoir quoi faire et celui-ci pouffa. _« Vas-y, je vais préparer à manger. »_

_« Okay, à plus tard alors, »_ dit-il. A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait entrainé dans le couloir. Nick secoua la tête amusé et s'afféra à faire un bon repas avec ce qu'il avait.

Jeff sourit lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de Micky. C'était une chambre typique de petite fille avec des murs rose pâle et des fleurs blanches collées un peu partout. Dans un coin Jeff put voir un tas de jouets comme des poupées ou des jeux de société. Contre un des murs se trouvait une armoire relativement grande en forme de château et en face de celle-ci, contre le mur, était placée une coiffeuse avec un miroir et tout le nécessaire pour se faire pouponner. Son lit se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre et en face de la porte, c'était un lit à baldaquin pour faire comme un lit de observa toute la pièce avec un sourire avant que Micky n'intervienne. _« Elle est belle ma chambre hein ? »_

_« Oh oui, »_ dit-il avec enthousiasme, _« elle est magnifique ! »_

_« Tu veux bien me coiffer ? »_ Enchaina-t-elle sans transition.

Jeff hocha la tête en souriant et Micky s'installa sur le tabouret de sa coiffeuse. Le blond s'installa derrière elle et commença à la coiffer. Il profita de ses longs cheveux pour faire une natte partant du plus haut possible et allant jusqu'au bout des cheveux. Une fois fini, Micky fit un tour sur elle-même en se regardant dans le miroir. _« C'est trop joli ! »_ Affirma-t-elle.

_« Je suis content que ça te plaise. »_

Après ça, et jusqu'à ce que Nick les appelle pour manger, ils jouèrent à tous les jeux qui passait dans l'esprit de Micky.

Ils allèrent donc ensuite manger, le repas se passant dans la bonne humeur. Après ça, Micky alla se coucher et Jeff et Nick se retrouvèrent seuls. Mais rien de particulier ne se passa. Ils discutèrent, ils regardèrent la télévision, tout en se tenant la main sans même s'en rendre compte mais aucun des deux ne ressentirent le besoin d'embrasser l'autre. A une heure un peu tardive, Nick lui demanda. _« Tu veux… rester dormir ? »_

Jeff hésita un moment avant de répondre qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui. Ce qu'il fit, laissant Nick seul pour la nuit.

Et pendant quelques temps cela se passa comme ça. Cela sembla même devenir une routine. Ils se voyaient au parc puis allaient chez Nick et ensuite Jeff rentrait chez lui. Rien ne se passait, rien. D'un côté, ça ne les dérangeaient pas, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Mais quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, chacun de leur côté, ils y pensaient et sentait une envie d'être encore plus proche. Malheureusement, ils n'agissaient pas par rapport à ça, ils attendaient que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Finalement, ce fut en quelque sorte grâce à Micky que tout changea.

Un _soir,_ avant d'aller dormir, elle demanda à Jeff. _« Tu veux bien me border ce soir ? »_

Il regarda Micky quelques secondes avant de tourner son regard vers Nick qui lui dit. _« Si tu en a envie, vas-y. »_

Jeff hésita encore quelques secondes mais face au regard suppliant de Micky, il ne put résister. _« D'accord, j'arrive. »_

_« Chouette ! »_ S'exclama Micky avant de courir dans sa chambre.

_« Elle n'a jamais été aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller se coucher, »_ rigola Nick.

Cela fit sourire Jeff qui répondit. _« Je vais pas la faire attendre alors. »_

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Micky et sourit lorsqu'il vit la petite déjà au lit, l'attendant. Il s'approcha et mit la couette sur elle tout en souriant tendrement. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, il n'était pas certain de lui mais il suivit tout de même son instinct. _« Est-ce que tu veux que je te chante une chanson ? »_ demanda-t-il

_« Oh oui ! »_ Répondit Micky d'une voix étonnement calme.

Il prit le tabouret de la coiffeuse et le mit à côté du lit pour s'y asseoir. Il regarda Micky qui la regardait dans les yeux et se mit à chanter « Your Song » de Ellie Goulding.

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, _(C'est un étrange sentiment)_

I'm not one of those who can easily hide. _(Je ne suis pas de ceux qui dissimulent aisément)_

I don't have much money, _(Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent)_

But boy if I did,_ (mais, sûr que si j'en avais)_

I'd buy a big house where we both could live. _(J'achèterais une grande maison où nous vivrions tous les deux)_

So excuse me forgetting, _(Alors pardonne ma mémoire)_

But these things I do, _(mais ces choses que je fais)_

See, I've forgotten if that green or that blue. _(Tu sais, j'ai oublié si elles sont vertes ou bleues.)_

Anyway the thing is what I really mean, _(Quoiqu'il en soit, la seule chose que je veux dire)_

Your eyes are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._ (C 'est que tes yeux sont les plus doux que j'ai jamais vus)_

And you can tell everybody, _(Et tu peux dire au monde entier)_

This is your song,_ (que c'est ta chanson)_

It may be quite simple, but now that is done_ (Elle est assez simple mais maintenant qu'elle est là.)_

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind _(J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas)_

That I put down in words _(d'avoir semé sur un papier)_

How wonderful life is now you're in the world._ (combien la vie est belle quand tu es là)_

If I was a sculptor, _(Si j'étais sculpteur)_

But then you can't know, _(mais là encore, tu ne peux pas savoir,)_

Or a girl who makes potions or a traveling show. _(Ou si je fabriquais des breuvages magiques dans un chariot ambulant)_

I know is not much but is the best I can do, _(Je sais que c'est peu mais c'est ce que je peux faire de mieux)_

My gift is my... _(Ma chanson est mon cadeau)_

This one is for you. _(Et celle-ci est pour toi.)_

And you can tell everybody, _(Et tu peux dire au monde entier)_

This is your song, _(que c'est ta chanson)_

It may be quite simple, but now that is done _(Elle est assez simple mais maintenant qu'elle est là.)_

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind _(J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas)_

That I put down in words _(d'avoir semé sur un papier)_

How wonderful life is now you're in the world. _(Combien la vie est belle quand tu es là)_

Micky le regarda comme envoûtés par sa douce voix. Jeff quant à lui se laissa emporter dans la chanson, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

A la fin de la chanson, Jeff baissa ses yeux sur Micky qui était en train de s'endormir. Juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, elle murmura. _« Merci papa… »_

Jeff qui était déjà au bord des larmes suite à la chanson, ne put résister en entendant ça et il laissa couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues. _« Bonne nuit ma chérie, »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Il resta quelques minutes à regarder la silhouette endormie de Micky tout en essayant de calmer ses pleurs. Finalement il sortit de la chambre en essuyant une dernière larme. Nick était installé sur le canapé attendant le retour de Jeff. Il avait résisté à l'envie d'aller écouter ce que Jeff faisait, il était certain que tout se passait bien. Alors quand il le vit revenir et qu'il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, une légère inquiétude l'envahi. Lorsque le blond s'assit à côté de lui, il le questionna. _« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça s'est pas bien passé ? »_

Jeff secoua la tête. _« Si, si tout va bien, »_ assura-t-il.

Nick fronça les sourcils, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Cependant après quelques secondes Jeff soupira et dit. _« Je lui ai chanté la berceuse que je chantais à Sarah… »_ Dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

_« Oh… »_ répondit le brun ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

_« C'est pas tout, »_ dit Jeff,_ « Micky a dit quelque chose. »_

_« Elle a dit quoi ?! »_ S'inquiéta Nick, qu'est-ce que sa fille avait bien pu faire pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

_« Elle… Elle m'a appelée papa… »_

L'émotion remonta en Jeff et ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau tandis que Nick le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. _« T'es sérieux ?! »_

_« Ouais, elle était à moitié endormie mais elle l'a dit. »_

_« C'est génial, »_ s'exclama Nick, _« non ? »_

Jeff hocha vivement la tête. _« Si, si bien sûr ! C'est des larmes de joie. Ca… Ça me fait tellement plaisir. »_

Nick ne put résister et le prit soudainement dans ses bras, le serrant fortement. Jeff fut surpris dans un premier temps puis il lui rendit son étreinte, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Après quelques secondes, Nick s'écarta pour regarder Jeff. Ils eurent le même reflexe et leurs regard s'accrochèrent. Ils ne réfléchirent pas longtemps avant que leurs visages s'approchent. C'était comme instinctif. Nick s'humecta les lèvres tandis que Jeff le regarda faire. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent finalement, dans un doux baiser.

Au début ils goûtèrent simplement les lèvres de l'autre mais après peu de temps, Nick prit l'initiative de glisser une main dans les cheveux du blond pour approfondir le baiser. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Jeff rompit le baiser et prit une inspiration. Son regard croisa celui de Nick et ils sourirent en même temps.

Après ça, ils passèrent la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre et rattrapèrent le temps qu'ils avaient perdus à ne pas s'embrasser. Lorsque Nick demanda avec espoir. _« Tu restes dormir ce soir ? »_

Jeff hocha simplement la tête et murmura même. _« Si tu veux, je ne pars plus… »_

Et en effet, deux semaines plus tard Jeff avait emménagé chez Nick.

Un soir alors que Micky était déjà couchée et qu'ils étaient tous les deux confortablement installés sur le canapé, Jeff demanda. _« Est-ce que… tu veux bien m'accompagner au cimetière demain… ? »_

Nick le regarda quelques secondes avant de dire. _« Tu… t'es sûr ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai envie que tu sois là. »_

_« Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, »_ dit Nick.

Il caressa la main de Jeff dans la sienne avec un léger sourire.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du cimetière le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient déposé Micky chez sa nounou pour être tranquille.

Jeff prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Nick, quant à lui, lui serra la main. _« On y va ? »_ demanda-t-il.

Jeff hocha la tête et se mit à faire le chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur jusqu'à la tombe de sa fille. Nick le suivit en silence, observant tristement le lieu.

Jeff s'arrêta à un moment devant une tombe où était inscrit « Sarah Sterling, 2006-2013. A ma petite fille, à mon ange partie trop tôt ». La tombe était décorée avec des fleurs qui semblaient fraiches. Nick ne doutait pas que la famille de Jeff venait souvent. Ce dernier posa le bouquet qu'il avait amené.

_« Bonjour ma chérie, »_ murmura Jeff.

Il s'assit par terre, incitant Nick à faire de même. Le brun le suivi et regarda la photo sur la tombe.

_« Je ne suis pas venu seul, »_ dit-il, _« je te présente Nick. »_

_« Bonjour Sarah, »_ dit Nick en souriant, comprenant que c'était important pour Jeff.

_« Tu sais, »_ repris Jeff fixant la tombe, ses yeux retombant sur la photo, _« d'habitude quand je venais, je racontais plein de choses sur toi. Je te disais ce qui me manquait, toutes les petites choses que je trouvais mignonne chez toi. Je racontais les moments qu'on a passés ensemble pour pouvoir me souvenir. Et puis, je n'avais rien d'autre à dire, il ne se passait rien d'important dans ma vie depuis que tu n'étais plus là. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je voulais que tu sache ma chérie, Nick est là aujourd'hui avec moi parce que c'est grâce à lui que je vais mieux. Oui, je vais mieux, j'ai pu surpasser ton décès. J'ai dû attendre une année entière pour avoir à nouveau l'envie de vivre. Grâce à Nick et sa fille, elle s'appelle Mickaëla, mais elle préfère Micky. Elle a le même âge que toi à peu près. Tous les deux, ils ont illuminé ma vie. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sarah, je ne t'oublierai pas. Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, tu es ma fille, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur et je raconterai toujours tes histoires. Mais aujourd'hui je pourrai continuer à avancer grâce à ce qu'ils m'apportent. J'aime Nick, ma chérie. Tu peux dormir tranquille à présent, papa est à nouveau heureux. »_

**FIN**


End file.
